


hungry side of town

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison meets a stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hungry side of town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/gifts).



> Written for my [prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/194271.html).
> 
> Prompt of Party Poison/RayK from exbex
> 
> Title from _Man In Black_ by Johnny Cash

Poison had been coming to this bar often enough that he was familiar with most of the regulars and this guy—whoever he was—he wasn't a regular. He fit right in with this crowd, though.

He was tall and lean, rough around the edges. Dressed all in black, pretentious as fuck, with _longlonglong_ legs. Dusty, like everything was out in the Zones. White-blond hair, short and spiked up aggressively, like the ruff of a predatory animal. His grin was wolfish, and at the same time, utterly irresistible.

And there was something hungry in the way he watched Poison.

"Hey, pretty baby," Poison drawled, settling in next to the stranger at the counter. "Can I buy you a drink?" He gestured to the bartender.

The stranger took his time, looking Poison over from head to toe. Poison hid his smile behind a yawn. "You like what you see, johnnyboy?"

He tilted his head. "Maybe," he murmured. He shifted on his stool and knocked back the drink the bartender had set in front of him. "You Party Poison? They said you were pretty hard to miss..."

"Could be," Poison admitted. "Who's asking?"

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," he said, pulling out a picture from his pocket and showing it to Poison.

The photo was old and tattered, the creases rubbed soft. It was of a man wearing an old-fashioned lumberjack shirt, tall and broad-shouldered, clean cut. The kind of guy that Poison wouldn't normally look twice at, too perfect and neat. Except there was something about this guy, the half-smile on his face that transformed him from blandly handsome to _interesting_...

It wasn't someone Poison had ever seen, out here in the Zones, so he shook his head. "Sorry, man. Never flashed eyes on him."

The man in black shrugged. "Long shot." He gestured to the bartender. "Two more." He waited until Poison drank his shot before introducing himself. "Name's Raykay. I got some pretty sweet wheels outside, you wanna take a ride?"

Poison pretended to consider it. "Let's see your ride, first."

Raykay took him outside, where he opened the door to a sleek black car, low to the ground and muscled. Built to move _fast_. Poison could only stand and stare for a moment, before grinning slyly. "Yeah, baby, let's go."


End file.
